The worlds of computer vision and graphics are rapidly converging with the emergence of Augmented Reality (AR), Virtual Reality (VR) and Mixed-Reality (MR) products such as those from MagicLeap™, Microsoft™ HoloLens™, Oculus™ Rift™, and other VR systems such as those from Valve™ and HTC™. The incumbent approach in such systems is to use a separate graphics processing unit (GPU) and computer vision subsystem, which run in parallel. These parallel systems can be assembled from a pre-existing GPU in parallel with a computer vision pipeline implemented in software running on an array of processors and/or programmable hardware accelerators.